


Choices

by paynescock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Choices, Fluff, Fluffy, I suck at tags, M/M, Oral Sex, Please read, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smutty, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynescock/pseuds/paynescock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In our lives we have choices. Niall just can't seem to make one</p>
<p>(I suck at summaries, and I don't want to give too much away. Please read this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry

Niall sat at the coffee shop, sipping on a latte with his laptop on the table. He felt very cliche, the setting of a classic romance novel. He could just see it now, tall dark and handsome sweeping him off his feet to bring him in to a kiss. He would probably spill his coffee that was grasped tightly in his cold fingers, but Niall didn't care.

'What's got you all excited,' said a mob of curly locks with legs, taking the seat across from his. Even though Niall knew he had invited his good friend Harry to join him, he felt quite disappointment with the arrangement. If his knight in shining armor were to ride through the door for a snog now, Niall knew his curly-haired friend would just snicker in the corner and ruin the whole damn occasion.

'Just writing,' Niall frowned back, feeling angry at real-Harry because he knew fantasy-Harry would spoil everything. 'I need you to read over this.' Both of them knew that Niall hated when Harry read his writing, but for the sake of getting in to University next semester, he sure as hell needed a second opinion.

'But the University is so far away, Ni,' Harry said for the nth time, taking a quick swig of Niall's coffee and carefully placing it back in the blonde's hands. 'I need you here.'

'I know, Harry. But I need you to support me, yeah?' Niall had his hands over Harry's now, willing himself not to cry now in the coffee shop as they discussed him leaving again. Harry and Niall had been friends since they both could remember, and when Harry's dad walked out on him, Niall's family was more than happy to support them. 'Plus I'm going to study music, for christ sake. Tell me how many bands we started in my garage, Harry?'

Niall saw the brunette boy perk up at this, letting out a laugh in the form of a sigh and gripping tighter on Niall's hands. 'Remember "Splinter Tooth,"' Harry laughed, 'Our take on hard rock.'

'This is my dream,' Niall sighed out, 'And I need you.'

* * *

 

Niall found himself on Harry's bed with him, a cup of lukewarm coffee that had been left for over an hour while they played 'Space Slayer II,' an old video game from the 90's that Harry found at a garage sale. Niall generally didn't like video games. They hurt his eyes and eventually became repetitive, but when Harry was involved; anything boring activity became wonderful. Niall had lost them at least three lives by now, deciding instead to give up on the game and just watch Harry play the single player mode. Niall loved the curly-haired boy's facial expressions when he was concentrating. He often furrowed his brow and poked out his tongue when concentrating without even realizing, and because Harry was mainly an art student, this happened a lot for him.

'You're watching me again, Ni,' Harry laughed, making a particularly funny shocked face when his final spaceship blew up.

'I sent my application to the Uni,' Niall said, the words slipping out of him before he could realise what he was saying.

Harry dropped his controller on the duvet of his bed, turning off the old game console and turning towards Niall. 'I didn't even get a chance to read over it.'

'I wanted it to be a surprise to you if I got in or not.'

'Well the surprise isn't going well so far.' Harry was trying to make light jokes out of the heavy conversation, but Niall wasn't biting, deciding instead to bring his knees up to his face and bury his head in them. Harry crawled over to Niall quickly, and threw an arm around him. 'Don't be sad, Ni. This is great news'

'I don't know if I can do it, Harry.' Niall whispered, his sounds being muffled by his knees. 'I can't leave my mum and dad. I can't leave Anne. I can't leave you.' Niall choked up at the last part of his sentence, burying his head further down in his knees and beginning to sob. 

Harry ran one of his big hands along Niall's back, nodding his head quietly and listening to the blonde cry. 'It's your dream.'

Niall stayed quiet for a long time, basking in the warmth of his friend and letting it all go. Soon he wouldn't have any more moments like this, and he wanted to keep Harry close to him as long as he could. When he finally spoke up again his voice was hoarse from the crying, his eyes wet and bloodshot.

'And I need you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr!  
> http://paynescock.tumblr.com/


	2. Zayn

Niall found himself in the coffee shop again. He had recently become hooked to the stuff, a thermos or grande sized Starbucks cup always with him wherever he went. If he got accepted to University, he would have to leave his friends, family and Harry in three weeks. That was barely enough time to say goodbye to everyone, and Niall thought the best solution to this was to spend the days by himself in the coffee shop, or pent up in his room bottling up his emotions. In the past month that he had told Harry and his family about his application to the college, he had barely spent any time with anyone. 

'I need you too.' Niall recognized the voice as Harry's, who pulled him out of his thoughts and sat down on the chair across from Niall. The blonde boy was barely surprised that Harry was here, mostly everyone knew that Niall spent most of his time in the coffee shop, and had become somewhat of a regular.

'What?' Niall asked.

'I need you.' Harry paused to take a sip of his burning hot drink. 'You told me you needed me. Well I need you too.'

Niall smiled at this, fluttering the tears away with his eyelids and reaching across the table to take Harry's hand in his. 

'Is this seat taken?' A voice that wasn't Harry's or Niall's broke the silence, and both boys were pulled out of their moment together to see a smiling Louis standing behind a spare chair at their table. 'Or are you having a moment?'

'Lou, mate!' Harry beamed, breaking his contact with Niall to go hug the newly arrived boy. Niall sat and watched Harry's smile reappearing, wondering how quickly Harry went from being so emotional to excited. Niall wished he could do that, but instead he sat across from the two brunette boys with his head down.

'And how are you doing, Ni?' Louis asked, and when Niall looked up for the first time since locking eyes with Harry, he noticed the gorgeous tan boy that was standing next to Louis. 

'F-fine,' he managed, now fixing on an awkward smile and running a hand through his blonde hair. 'And who is this?'

'Zayn!' Louis laughed, throwing an arm around the dark-haired boy next to him and making Niall huff out a breath of air. He would kill to be Louis right now. 'This is Zayn, a... new friend.' 

The blonde boy shifted his gaze and cursed under his breath. Of course Louis was dating him. Niall would have tried to date Louis himself if Harry hadn't introduced the blonde boy as _his_ boyfriend, but that's a different story. Louis had beautiful blue eyes and a stunning smile, and the best arse Niall had ever seen. They had kissed drunkenly at a party once, but Louis had quickly apologized and ran off, and Niall knew that anything between them was over.

'Nice you meet you,' Zayn smiled, and Niall melted between the hand that shook his. The dark haired boy had piercing brown eyes, and stubble running up his jawline that Niall just wanted to cup as he pressed his lips agains- Niall shook his head and averted his gaze from Zayn's. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like his friend's boyfriend this way, but the blonde couldn't help himself.

'Y-yeah. You too.'

'So me and Zayn are going to a party,' Louis continued, picking up the conversation while Niall and Zayn maintained intense eye contact.

'We'll be there!' Harry beamed, wrapping an arm around Niall's shoulders and pulling the older boy closer.

* * *

 

'You want Zayn to fuck you,' Harry said matter-of-factly, taking a slurp of Niall's coffee again. Niall looked at him, mouth agape and hands shaking.

'What are you talking about?' He hissed quietly, motioning for Harry to keep his voice down in the crowded mall. They were sitting on a bench between the Starbucks and women's outlet store, an hour after Zayn and Louis had left to go "buy lunch," which both boys knew meant a quickie in the public bathroom.

'I could see it in the way you looked at him.' Harry said.  


'It's so wrong though,' Niall groaned, throwing his head in his hands and groaning again. 'He's Louis' boyfriend.'

'The heart wants what the heart wants.' Harry took another sip and stayed silent for a while, thinking. 'Are you going to the party?'

'Louis would want me to go.'

'That's true.' The younger boy said, and then chuckled. 'Let's just hope you can keep your pants on.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr!  
> http://paynescock.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short introduction about the choices Niall has to make. There is more where this comes from There will be more coming very soon, as I have a set path for this fic to go. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
